Marked
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: She knew him when he was a boy and he knew her. But he left and her life changed, so did his. For as cold and hardened as his heart has become, she still sees the little boy who befriended her when no one else would. What happens when they collide as adults, seeing each other as they really are? A Loki/Hermione story.
1. Intro

**_Marked_**

 ** _A/N: I own nothing except my plot and this poem. I hope you all enjoy this. :D_**

* * *

 _That moment came and went,_

 _His breath tickled her neck_

 _Those hands once a child and now a man_

 _The words marked her soul_

 _Touch pierced her heart_

 _Lips captured in a rush_

 _The years apart_

 _Secrets unveiled_

 _Here they stood_

 _Different corners_

 _Their enemies whisper_

 _Hatred can seep through_

 _The cracks lay uncovered_

 _A question unanswered_


	2. Fallen

**Chapter 1 - Fallen**

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, staring out the window, watching as the snow hit the ground, covering it in its white flakes.

The brisk cool air in the house surrounded her and she sighed. It was yet another day she spent cooped up inside, watching as some of the neighborhood children played outside. Their laughter rang through the air. She longed to join in, to make friends. But making friends was quite hard for her when everyone thought she was too weird, too odd to join their inner circles.

"Hermione," The voice of her mum, Jane, floated through the room as she entered, "Why don't you go outside for a bit dear, it will do you some good." She knew her daughter preferred to read over anything else, hence the pile of books that sat atop the bed, but she also knew she had no friends to speak of and that alone worried Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

With yet another soft sigh, the ten year old stood up, doing as her mum asked and walked out of the room without a word.

"Be sure to grab your jacket on the way out." Jane called out to her, hoping her words weren't falling on deaf ears.

* * *

The group that had been out playing in the snow, currently creating a snowman on one of their driveways, watched as the young Hermione Granger carefully walked towards them, hands in her pockets. "Can I play too?" She asked timidly.

One of the girls snickered, flicking her blonde hair to the side as she sneered at her, "Sorry but we don't have room for weirdos like you."

Hermione could feel her own eyes watering but she refused to cry in front of them. This wasn't something new to her, but it still stung every time. "I'm not a weirdo." She spoke again, before turning away, shoulders slumping in sadness as she trudged off down the road.

She hated herself, her stupid frizzy hair that she couldn't tame worth a damn, her teeth, everything. This was why she just kept to herself in her room all day long. The collection of books she had were her friends.

The taste of salt filled her mouth and she realized the tears had begun to fall. Looking around, she saw she had gone into part of the greenbelt that surrounded the neighborhood. It was peaceful, just the sounds of birds chirping seemed to fill the quiet air.

Trying to wipe away the tears, she sniffed, her hands now balled into fists at her sides.

Why were they so mean to her? What had she ever done? She knew she was different, she read books and kept to herself but that was mainly because she was shy. Every time she tried to make a friend they always turned her down. Each time it tore at her heart.

"I just want a friend, just one friend!" The loneliness she felt that books couldn't replace, filled her to the core and her anger at herself grew.

"WHY?" She screamed out and slammed a fist into the ground. Sparks crackled around her, a jolt of energy flew through her very being and she gasped, seeing some of the rocks around her nearly lifting from the ground. They floated momentarily by invisible ropes before crashing back to the solid earth.

A yelp tore from her throat and she clutched her hands, wringing them as she backed away.

"What are you…." A voice spoke suddenly and she screamed, nearly falling over as a small figure approached her.

It was a boy, he looked to be around her age. His bright green eyes flashed with curiosity as he came closer. "Who are you?" She gasped.

"I asked you a question first." He sneered at her.

What am I? She tried to make sense of his question. Oh no….he had seen what she had done. He would go and tell her mum and dad and the she would be put up for adoption and …. She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate at the racing thoughts going through her mind.

As she began to wobble back and forth, he suddenly was right there, grasping her shoulders before she fell over.

"Did you…did…." She stammered.

"- did I see what you just did with the rocks?" He smirked, letting go of her. "Yes."

"I…I don't know how I did that…I'm a person….this isn't possible."

He looked at her, wondering if she really had no idea. The shock was evident on her face and her reaction when the rocks had levitated seemed genuine enough.

The last thing he expected to see was one of these Midgardians using magic. For one of them to even be capable of such….it boggled his mind. According to father, there was only one here who could do such things, an old friend of his.

He had come here to Midgard in order to further his studies back home. Unlike his completely idiotic brother who strayed away from his studies when at all possible, Loki, wanted to know about everything. Even the humans who had no magic. Mother had granted him leave to come here for the next year of Midgardian time to study their ways and then he was to come back and continue his schooling in Asgard.

It was a relief actually, as he had no friends to speak of back home. Everyone shunned him. His magic made him the odd one as most did not possess the powers he did. He'd always wondered why he was different from everyone else but mother just insisted that it made him special.

It sure didn't seem like it though, he was constantly the butt of every joke, and even his own brother wouldn't be seen with him unless he had to be.

Being here, where no one knew him was a nice break and he could come and go as he pleased between worlds.

He hadn't expected to end up in London of all places but he found the quiet countryside to be a pleasant and good place for him to practice his magic without being seen and made fun of.

Of course he also hadn't expected to feel the strong energy of another magical person, almost pulling at him in a way to the point that he couldn't ignore it if he wanted to.

"You don't know do you?"

She stared at him, innocent chocolate eyes, unknowing of the power he could feel she possessed.

He sighed and held his hand up, prepared for her to be scared all over again or perhaps take off running in terror. Flames danced in his palm, flowing upwards and flickering in the cold air.

"That's….that's not possible." Her eyes grew wide, watching his palm. "How?"

He blinked. She wasn't running or screaming. She didn't make any rude remarks or look at him differently. Merely, her face was full of curiosity. She was an odd one for sure.

"Magic." He responded simply.

"Magic…" She trailed off, "But, that's just in stories, it doesn't exist."

"Oh really?" He smirked, allowing the flames to disintegrate before her eyes. "Then how did you manage to levitate the rocks."

She grew pale. "I don't know." Lower lip trembled in fear, "I was just so … angry."

Her emotions triggered it, that much he was sure of. He would prove to her that she was no ordinary Midgardian.

"What were you angry at?" He moved closer, watching her, eyes narrowed.

She sniffed, "Everything. Everyone." She sighed for what had to be the millionth time that day. "No one wants to be my friend. They say I'm weird. That I am ugly and to just go away. I always get made fun of and my mum wanted me to go outside today. The other girls were making a snowman and I wanted to make one too…." She trailed off, tears starting to pour down once more, "They said they didn't have room for weirdos."

Her heart broke again, she felt as though she were drowning. It hurt.

He watched, feeling her pain, her anger. Seeing the tears running down her face, he felt for her in that moment. She was like him. Alone. No one wanted to play with them, no one wanted anything to do with them. No one would give them a chance.

The crackles of energy sparked all around them and he was in awe. He could feel it and furthermore, he could see it. She was strong, maybe close to his level which said something since she was still just a Midgardian.

"Do you feel it?" He asked her.

She sniffed and glanced up, "Feel what?"

He groaned, this was going to take a lot of effort on his part. But just maybe….

Before she could say anything else, Loki placed his hands close to her and watched her eyes widen again as he let his own hands hover over hers. The energy that he could feel surrounding them crackled in the air and before either could say a word, a ball of light formed between their palms. The light pulsed brightly before slowly blinking out of existence.

"What…." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, reminding him very much of a fish. "Did we just…"

He grinned, "Yep."

Finally she looked at him, as though realizing he truly existed, that it wasn't her imagination making things up. "Who are you? You never told me your name."

"You never told me yours either girl."

"Hermione Granger." She gave him a small smile.

He hesitated, her eyes lingered on him, waiting for him to tell her who he was. Mother and Father said to never let a Midgardian know who he was, let alone that he wasn't one of them if confronted. Yet here he was, revealing to this strange girl his own magical abilities.

"I can't tell you my name." He grumbled, "Father would kill me."

She stared at him, her curiosity taking over. "Are you from here?"

He shook his head, brushing the raven locks that fell over his face, out of the way.

"I have to call you something…." She mused.

Midgardian names….his mind raced through some of the names he had heard in his travels since arriving here. "Jace." His thirst for knowledge had brought him to one of the small bookstores in the countryside one day. He had found a book which he felt he could very much relate to in different ways called 'The Mortal Instruments' and he'd taken a liking to the lead mortal in the book.

"Jace…" She scrunched her nose up. He didn't look like a Jace but it would have to do. Her curiosity begged her to find out his true name but she didn't want to chase away what seemed to now be the only friend she had.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and months turned to a year before she knew it. They had grown close and he had even met her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been stunned upon seeing the boy who had befriended their daughter but pleased nonetheless.

Every day he would wait for her to come outside and they would spend hours practicing magic away from the prying eyes of other people. The area in the greenbelt that he had found her in became their spot in a way.

As the year came upon them, she turned eleven with "Jace" at her side, teaching her magic day in and day out.

He knew this would happen eventually but it came quicker than he would have liked. His mother called upon him, asking his immediate return home. He was to continue his studies in Asgard alongside his stupid brother.

The timing couldn't have been worse but he could not refuse or father would come for him and then he would really be in trouble.

He thought of telling Hermione goodbye and how upset she would most likely become. She was an emotional one and he knew she would probably burst into tears as he had no idea if or when he could come back.

His mind was made up. He would leave her a note and one of his most valued treasures. That should be okay.

 _I'm sorry_

 _I have to go back home. Maybe one day I can come back. Don't forget our lessons. And take care of this for me._

… _._

The letter wasn't signed, just dots ended it as though he wasn't sure what to end it with. Tears clouded her vision as she gripped the paper tightly. She had found it underneath one of the big rocks that lay in their spot. She had come for their lessons and had not expected to find this instead of him.

Her only friend was gone and she was alone again. It hurt. But she should have expected it. She just wasn't meant to have friends.

Her heart fell and she wiped at her eyes, the tears not stopping as she turned to walk away. A glint of light caught her eye and she leaned down closer to see something under the paper.

A beautiful stone lay on the ground, emerald in color. As she brought it up to her face she could see the colors change to form what looked to be space. It was amazing to say the least, she could see the stars and small planets in it.

This must be what he wanted her to take care of for him. Perhaps this meant he would be back soon. With that in mind, she sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down as she pocketed the magical gem and began her trek back home.

She hadn't realized she wouldn't see him for years to come.

* * *

One day, her letter came. A letter which informed the Grangers of their daughter's unique ability and that as such, she was accepted to attend their school to hone her skills and grow as a witch.

To say her parents freaked out was a complete understatement. They thought the whole thing was a complete joke or scam at first. That is until their daughter demonstrated her talent.

It took weeks for them to come around, to wrap their minds around the fact that their daughter wasn't normal.

It was during this time that they realized she would be better off in a place with people who understood her unique abilities and wouldn't be shunned or worse for it.

The day came for Hermione to head to platform 9 3/4 to catch her train. She was excited beyond belief and had basically packed her entire room and by room she meant all her books.

The green gemstone sat on her desk, glinting in the daylight and she reached for it. Staring at it like she had so many times since he had left her that note, she sighed.

Looking at her room one last time, she smiled a small smile and turned, ready to leave. The gemstone fell gently into her jeans pocket and she walked out, ready for this new adventure.


	3. Whispers

**Chapter 2 - Whispers**

 **A/N: This is set after the end of Thor: The Dark World, and during 7th year at Hogwarts. Note that Severus, Albus, Tonks, Hedwig, Fred, and Remus are all still alive. I hope you all enjoy this, I plan for it to be rather long. :D**

* * *

He walked through the long corridors, bound in chains. A smirk graced his otherwise expressionless face. The simpering fools. He could easily escape, nothing could trap him. But he remained their prisoner for now. The old fool had come for him since he'd impersonated him, attempting to once again take over as king of Asgard.

Of course his pathetic excuse for a brother had realized the Allfather wasn't who he appeared to be and soon all hell broke loose. He was captured and Odin awakened from slumber.

Normally he would be free by now, but normally mother was here to right all his wrongs. His eyes clenched momentarily in a blinding rage. She should be here but Thor and their father allowed her to be killed, it was their fault that mother was gone. He would avenge her somehow and he would finally be king, making them all bend to his will.

Nothing and no one would stop him. But for the moment, he would play along and allow the sentencing to continue.

His lips curled into a vile grin. He would show them all. It was just a matter of time.

What Loki, the god of mischief did not calculate, was a single flaw ripping all his plans and throwing everything into chaos in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"We have to do something sir." Harry Potter yelled out, the frustration building within, exploding outward as he slammed his hands on the mahogany desk.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat silently, allowing the out pour of emotions to come forth.

Hermione grasped her best friend's shoulders, attempting to calm him down, Ron on the other side. She could feel his anger radiating off of him, and she couldn't blame him but she also didn't want him to accidentally destroy their headmasters office either.

The war was upon them and Voldemort was very much back into power. The death toll within their community was rising to the point that they feared the muggles would end up mixed into the war, and then sheer chaos would rise from that point on.

Everyone was hurting. Harry had already lost his godfather and Hermione had erased her parents minds, convincing them they had no daughter and lived in Australia, as far from her as possible. Ron had nearly lost his sister in their second year, and each year the war was taking a turn for the worse. Every time they thought they had a leg up, they were wrong.

It was worse for the boy who lived as every time his eyes closed, he could see what Voldemort was doing, could feel him mocking him, enjoying their connection. He was tired, he knew what he wanted and he was tired of watching his loved ones being hurt because everyone was protecting him from the dark lord.

Finally, Albus spoke, rising from his seat with a lemon drop in hand. "Yes we do young Harry, yes we do." As he moved around the desk, a sparkle of light caught his eye.

The brightest witch of their age sat in her seat, now nervously fiddling with what appeared to be nothing but a solid emerald colored rock.

She pulled it out for what had to be the millionth time that day. For whatever reason, just holding it seemed to calm her nerves. She had never forgotten him, only hoped that maybe one day he would be back for it, for her.

"May I ask where you got such a marvelous looking rock Miss Granger?" The headmaster eyed it and she looked in surprise at him, the boys mouths opened, unbelieving that he would be asking such a trivial question during such a time.

"A friend, a long time ago before I came here." She spoke softly, opening her palm so the headmaster could look at it.

Albus reached out, "May I?" She nodded. He grasped the stone and brought it towards his face. As he suspected, this was no ordinary stone, in fact it was not one of their planet whatsoever.

The boys muttered to Hermione as he examined it, wondering who her friend was, unknowing she had any friends besides them to begin with.

"Honestly, you two." She bristled silently, refusing to answer them as they unintentionally insulted her.

As he flipped the rock over, he could feel the magic that radiated from it. He knew of only one place this could have come from, and suspected only one person with magical traits who could have given her this before she had begun her schooling here.

The light bulb switched and his eyes sparkled. Yes. This was the answer.

"Thank you Miss Granger, that is quite beautiful. Keep it close to you," was his only response to the confusion that filled her eyes at his words.

"Sir?" Ron and Harry spoke at the same time.

Albus smiled at his three students, "I have an old friend I must call on. They will be essential to winning this war."

"Who sir?" Hermione asked, her bright chocolate eyes full of curiosity.

He chuckled, "You will see soon enough. For now I must ask you all to go back to your dormitories for the evening until you are called upon."

All three students nodded, bidding him goodnight and taking their leave as quickly as possible.

As the huge oak doors closed after the three students, the headmaster sighed and turned to the fireplace.

"Odin, Asgard."

The fire that was crackling within, roared upward with flames in response.

A man appearing close in age to the headmaster himself, sat on a throne barking out orders to everyone within the room. He turned and upon seeing the flames roaring to life in his own fireplace, ordered whoever was still in the room, out.

"Albus Dumbledore….to what do I owe the pleasure of this…interesting form of contact." He stood and moved closer to the flames, one eye narrowed at the magical Midgardian.

He still didn't quite understand how the old wizard had been able to connect their fireplaces between worlds so they could communicate. It had been many a year since he last saw him, and he could feel something wasn't right.

The headmaster moved closer, smiling a small smile. "Odin, I must ask you a favor. You know I would not bother you with something unnecessarily….." He trailed off.

The God nodded in response, waiting for him to continue.

As the old man went into detail about the years of war their people had endured, Odin listened patiently. Normally he would never concern himself in the affairs of Midgardians or their planet. But this was different for the God. This particular one had helped him in his own war against the ice giants. He was there when he had taken Loki and proclaimed him as his own. In turn, Odin was now indebted to him. The Allfather always paid his debts back, and he knew in the back of his mind that Frigga would definitely insist upon it if he tried to back out of it were she still alive.

"So I ask that you assist us, please. We need all the help we can get."

Odin sighed, "I would but you see, it isn't that much better on this side old friend." And with that, he delved into their own issues in Asgard, the loss of his beloved, and the betrayal of his son.

"I would normally send Thor in my stead but he is in your New York I believe it's called, and as it were is unavailable right now."

"What about your other son…." Albus trailed off.

The God outright laughed, a sarcastic laugh at that. "No. He is being sentenced for his crimes against Asgard and against your home."

Albus could feel the wheels turning once more in his head. No one could say he didn't know what he was doing and he always had a reason for everything even when one may not understand his motives right away.

He knew the adoptive son of the god was magical unlike the rest of them. He had been there during the war. That in itself was a story all on its own, but he had a feeling that perhaps this situation could right two wrongs.

"I believe your son has met my student once upon a time old friend."

Odin blinked, "Impossible, Thor has never gone to your England."

Albus let out a small laugh, "You have more than one son."

The old god paused, thinking momentarily, "He never….." He trailed off, for once in the one eyed god's life, he was speechless. He recalled a long time ago when his sons were but boys, and Loki had asked to be sent to Midgard.

He had been against it but Frigga insisted he be allowed to go and so he left for the year. "Loki." He finally spoke, "Why does this matter?"

His friend moved even closer to the fire. "I believe we may be able to fix both sides of the mirror so to speak old friend. Ask yourself what caused him to become the way he is to begin with…."

At that, a slight guilt that Odin would admit to no one, swept through him. He knew deep down that it was partly his own fault but that still did not excuse his actions. "And what would you have me do should I agree to send him to you?"

Both god and wizard spoke back and forth, until finally an agreement was made.

An agreement which would change both worlds as they knew it.

* * *

"Kneel before me."

Loki sneered, nearly laughing aloud at the absurd request. "I kneel to no one."

The Allfather stood from his throne, moving closer to his son who was now a mere stranger standing before him. "You know why you are in chains do you not?"

"For attempting to take my rightful place on the throne of Asgard? Yes." Loki responded swiftly.

"No." Odin barked, "For ensuring I stayed in sleep longer than normal, for deceiving everyone and masquerading yourself as me. For the destruction of parts of Midgard and for no longer being the son I raised." The last part was uttered in a steeled silence.

The entire room became deathly still, no one spoke, no one moved.

Loki bristled, "SON?" He hissed, "You lied to me over and over, you kept secrets from me, treated me as though I were never on PAR with THOR, and you caused MOTHERS DEATH!"

Each word was raised louder than the one before. His anger flashed throughout the hall, a great and terrible power. He stood shaking, his rage beginning to consume him once more.

Odin had had enough, "Do not speak to me of Frigga, I loved her very much. You were imprisoned when it ha…."

"EXACTLY! HAD I BEEN FREE SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE!" The yelling continued, blinding hatred consuming Loki.

The guards began to move forward, ready to attack, but the Allfather signaled them back. He raised Gungnir. "You will go to Midgard."

The rage that had been pouring outward seemed to slowly disappear at his words. Confusion spread upon Loki's face. "What?"

"You will go to Midgard, to a school for their kind that are different. You will help them in any way you can. In exchange, when their war is over you may come back."

Loki stared at the Allfather as though he had completely lost his mind. He was sending him to Midgard? This was quite unexpected to say the least and completely interfered with the plans he had. He mentioned some war…..this was amusing to say the least to the god of mischief.

"And if I refuse?"

Odin sighed, "You will not refuse my order." Before Loki could utter another word, the spear Odin held hit him on the shoulder. The magic that ripped from him, felt as though a part of him were being torn in half. He screamed, falling to his knees. Blades pierced him at the sides, he cried out, hot flames consuming him. The pain was almost intolerable. He gripped his sides, knuckles turning white as he bent over in agony.

As suddenly as the pain struck him, it left. He blinked, moving his hair out of his face and looked up, sucking in air.

"When you have followed through, when you have proven that you have done as I asked without selfish gain, only then will you get your powers back."

Powers. He had taken his magic. Loki cried out and looked at his hands, attempting to break the cuffs that bound him.

"I am not that cruel. You still have some of your magic. You are just reduced to that of a Midgardian wizard. Do as I have asked and you will have it back. If you do not, I will take all of your magic. This is your sentence, I Odin, the king of Asgard have spoken, so it shall be done."

Loki growled and stood back up just as one of the guards moved forward, grasping the chains and pulling him away from the throne.

The Allfather tuned away from him, moving to the fireplace that crackled with small flames inside. He used Gungnir once more, calling out "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

"It is done."

* * *

"Let go of me." He screamed out at the guards that pulled him outside and towards the bridge.

The guards smirked to each other and nodded, "As you wish Loki." One spat and both laughed as they shoved him.

He could feel himself falling backwards and yelled out.

Somewhere in the distance he heard Heimdall, "Great Britain, Hogwarts."

 _Britain? England?_

 _ **Hermione**_

The flashback of his only childhood friend flashed through his mind, his last thoughts as he plummeted through the air and a blinding light enveloped him.

* * *

The ground met him harder than expected and he groaned, slowly moving to stand. He looked around and an old man in strange robes stood with an old woman in similar attire, staring at him.

"Loki Odinson?" The man greeted him.

He sneered, "I am Prince Loki and do not include that wretched last name as part of it."

The man merely smiled and responded, "Prince Loki, please come this way. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and this is one of our professors and deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Witchcraft and Wizardry…he suppressed a chuckle at the absurd name and followed behind the old couple into the castle.

"I assume your….Odin told you of what we required of you?" He turned to him as he spoke a word aloud. The gargoyle statue they stood in front of roared to life, moving to reveal a hidden staircase much to Loki's surprise.

He nodded silently and moved up the stairs into the huge office.

Albus turned to him as they entered the room, gesturing for him to take a seat. The god of mischief declined, preferring to stand.

"You will assume the position of the new defense against the dark arts professor and teach the students how to fully defend themselves. This war is deadly, we have already lost many an innocent, and by helping us you will in turn help yourself."

He resisted the very Midgardian urge to roll his eyes at the pathetic rambling the old man was doing.

"The students and faculty will be made aware of who you are as it were." Albus continued despite the tall dark god's silence. "You start in the morning."

Minerva, who up until now remained silent as well, spoke up, "The head girl will be in to show you to your rooms as the head boy is currently taking the new first years up to their new common room."

He merely nodded once more and leaned against one of the columns. Looking around the room casually, he noted that the paintings that hung on the walls, moved. Surprising to say the least, his curiosity was piqued momentarily until the doors to the office creaked open, capturing his attention.

A young girl came forward, peeking into the room before the old man beckoned her to come inside.

"Miss Granger." He greeted her.

He froze. _**Granger.** It couldn't be._

" _Hermione Granger."_ The words of his childhood friend echoed in his mind as he watched her.

The old wizard moved around his desk and smiled brightly, his water colored eyes twinkling brightly as he spoke. "This is Loki, he will be helping us in the war to come and taking the mantel of our newest defense against the dark arts professor."

He turned to Loki, "This is our head girl, Hermione Granger."

 _Hermione._ He looked at her sharply. The air in his lungs seemed to leave him momentarily. It was her. She had managed to tame the wild mane of hair she had as a child, but that smile and those eyes. It was her, he was sure of it.

She found herself lost in her own thoughts, the name ' _Loki_ ' brought back pages of the books she had read for her history of magic class in her 6th year. "Loki, as in the God of Mischief and Lies…."

The old man's eyes twinkled even more if it were possible, "Ah I see you haven't forgotten your lessons. The very same."

Her eyes widened. Though they had studied their history, it was still thought of as legends or myths rather than reality. She looked over at the impossibly tall figure who stood silently, cloaked in darkness. He was a god and furthermore, according to her studies he was also royalty.

"I will be making the announcement in the morning tomorrow and I will be holding a meeting with the order to inform the rest of the staff and members later that evening, I trust you three will be attending." Albus' voice held no room for disagreements.

She nodded, "Of course sir."

"Very well, if you wouldn't mind escorting Loki to his new rooms now…."

She smiled and nodded once more, "Yes sir. Are they the ones by our common area or in the dungeon?"

"The ones by the astronomy tower near our common area." Minerva spoke up to her favorite pupil.

"If you will follow me sir." She turned to Loki, and he merely began to follow her wordlessly out of the room.

Minerva turned to the aging headmaster, a look of disapproval written all over her face. "I sure hope you know what you are doing."

Albus smiled, walking over to Fawkes and stroking his wings, "Sometimes one just needs a piece moved in the right direction and someone to guide them through, I believe I have found the pieces, and in turn everything shall fall into place very soon."

The deputy headmistress brow creased in frustration. She hated when he spoke in riddles of sorts. He never would just come right out and say what he knew. She just prayed for all their sakes that he was right and they would see this war ending soon.

* * *

As they walked down the corridors, his eyes flickered this way and that at all the portraits which moved and spoke and even jumped from one place to another. Never in all his life had he ever seen something so…unusual.

He could feel the magic which surrounded them, lived in the walls of the old castle. It sang to him in a way he'd never felt before.

"These will be your rooms Prince Loki." He looked at her in surprise, torn from his thoughts.

She smiled a small smile and responded, "I read that Odin is considered a king where you are from and as his son that would make you a prince right?"

The corners of his lips lifted into a smirk, she had done her homework for sure. It had been a long time since he had been called his proper title without a reminder to the other party.

"Yes." Was his only response as he allowed her to lead him into the room. It was small in comparison with his room in Asgard but unfortunately it would have to do for now.

Hermione watched him looking around and finally just looked at him. He was beautiful for sure. His long dark locks that splayed over his shoulders and the armor he wore, it all suited him. Those eyes though, the emerald green seemed ever so familiar to her. But she was sure it had to be her imagination. She was pretty sure she would remember meeting a god at some point in her life.

She was just bursting with questions about his life, what it was like being a god, what Asgard was like. She wanted to know everything but judging by his quiet demeanor she felt he probably wouldn't appreciate her prodding.

With a small sigh, she turned, "I'll be leaving now, I have to get back to my own rooms now and I am sure you want time to relax before tomorrow."

Tomorrow.

That's right. He was going to have to instruct a bunch of mewling children in the art of self-defense. If someone had told him this was what he would end up doing a year ago, he would have blown their head off. But as it were it seemed he had no choice in the matter…for now.

"Wait."

That voice stopped her in her tracks as she turned to walk back out into the corridor.

"Hermione…." His voice purred out and she nearly shuddered in response, the way her name fell off his tongue was almost sinful.

Her own voice caught in her throat and for once in her life she was at a loss for a proper response.

He wasn't referred to as silver tongued for nothing. He smirked, feeling her energy around him. "You may call me Loki."

Her eyes widened and she nodded, "Loki."

He would allow her this as she was the only one to refer to him by his proper title and she had been his only childhood friend.

"I expect you will show me around this school tomorrow?" He raised a brow. Just as he expected, she was still tongue tied and the surprise was evident on her face.

Finally she nodded again, "Yes sir I can do that."

"Good." He responded, watching as she walked out of the room.

She had grown that much was for sure. Her bushy hair she had as a child was tamed and smoother than he remembered. She had straighter teeth too, he wondered if it was by magic or their Midgardian contraptions they sometimes used to correct them.

He wondered how she had gotten into this school, what had become of her after he had left her. Often times when he first arrived back on Asgardian soil, he found himself thinking of his Midgardian friend, his only friend. Many days he wanted to just go back, to turn away from his duties and go to her or bring her back so life in his home wasn't so dull and lifeless.

But the days turned to weeks and weeks to months, before he knew it years had gone by. His princely duties and constantly keeping his brother from getting them into trouble with his reckless behavior, became a top priority. He had strived to prove to father that he too was worthy of the throne, of the title _king_. It wasn't until he learned of his true birthright, of his true nature, that his descent into madness began.

Loki turned and walked into the bedroom, flicking his wrist and watching as the bed made itself. It seemed there was at least one thing that wretched old fool hadn't lied about at least. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he smirked. This could be interesting for sure. It put a slight crease in his plans for taking over the throne of Asgard but he would hold off for now. His new toy was just within reach and since she had no idea of who he really was, he would have fun playing with her.

* * *

Hermione made it back to the common room, both boy sat in the corner playing wizard's chess much to her disliking. "Oi 'Mione where have you been?" Ron paused the game and came around to her as she sat on the couch, swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"The headmaster had me escort our newest defense against the dark arts professor to his rooms."

Harry looked over at them, cleaning off his glasses, "Who is it this time?"

"He's Prince Loki." Her voice was tinged with excitement.

Both boys gave her a blank look at which she sighed in irritation, "Honestly, do neither of you read nor do your homework in our history of magic classes?"

Again, she was greeted with blank stares. "Loki, the god of mischief and lies!"

"Blimey." Ron spoke, "A GOD? AN ACTUAL GOD? I thought those didn't exist!"

She shook her head, "They do and he is the son of Odin."

Harry breathed out, "I wonder if that's who the headmaster was calling on when he had us leave?"

"Well as long as he is on our side, bloody hell, we could seriously turn this war over!" Ron shouted, Harry nodded and they both began excitedly discussing what to bring up at the order meeting the following night.

Hermione sat silently, one hand on her rock that lay in her jacket pocket. There was something bugging her. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He seemed familiar to her and it was a feeling she just couldn't seem to shake off. He seemed quite aloof and very much reminded her of their potions master in his manner of speaking. She couldn't help but to feel he had gone through something, his eyes spoke volumes and it piqued her curiosity to the extreme. She had so many questions but no answers.

Tomorrow was his first day teaching and perhaps at some point she could ask him about his life on Asgard, if he was willing to even speak of it. Something told her she would need to tread carefully in this matter. But she had time as he had requested she show him around the castle. This would give her the opportunity she needed to find out more about him.

If there was one thing about Hermione Granger that set her apart from the rest, it was her thirst for knowledge. She would study up on his heritage and maybe that would give her more insight into this mysterious being and how she should approach him with her many questions. With renewed determination, she stood and walked out of the room, her destination the library.


End file.
